


I Already Did

by ariannesunspear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannesunspear/pseuds/ariannesunspear
Summary: Cersei makes Jaime jealous.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I Already Did

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and there is nothing much to say. I hope you like it <3

It was one of Robert's usual feasts. Jaime was tired of that feasts but seems like Cersei was enjoying that.  
She wore a green silk dress with a very deep neckline. She wore a golden lion ring on her finger and a crown on her head. she looked like a goddess.

The purpose of that feast is to celebrate the new navy captain Aurane. Actually that was Robert's excuse. He liked to spend Lannister gold, so he found empty excuses and held feasts. It’s been so long when he spent last time with Cersei. But when he looked at her, she didn’t seem like bothered by it. She was talking with Aurane since she came to feast. Jaime hated to admit it but Aurane was really handsome. He reminded him of Rhaegar with his purple eyes and silver hair. But Rhaegar was kind, gentleman. Anyone could tell that Aurane is from common people. A bastard, Jaime thought. Jaime saw how Aurane was looking at her. He was eating her with his eyes. He was looking at her boobs. Jaime decided to go to their table. Cersei laughed and touched Aurane’s beard. When she is with me she doesn't even want to speak with me, thought Jaime. He was her brother, if they laugh or make jokes to theirselves people don't saw that as love. They were twins, no one would thought that they were fucking each other so passionately. 

“I congratulate you,” Jaime said. Aurane finally thanked Jaime by lifting his eyes off Cersei. “What were you talking about?” Jaime asked.

"We were talking about Aurane's sea adventures and wines. It's fun to talk with him," said Cersei. Cersei knew very well what she was doing, and it was evident from the light in her eyes. When music started, Jaime said to Cersei "Will you dance with me?"

"Actually brother, i promised to Lord Aurane that i would dance with him first. And since it's very late and after i danced with him, i am planning to go to my chambers and take a good sleep."

Jaime could tell that she will wait for him in her chamber. He left the throne room and drank so much wine. He couldn't stand to see her dancing with other men. 

He was sure Robert had gone over to a prostitute. When he thought it was late enough, he decided to go to Cersei's room. He sent the guards at the gate. When he entered, he saw her in a silk red nightgown. This nightgown was his favorite. She was scratching her hair in front of the mirror. And he could tell from the scent inside that she was applying lavender oil. 

"What were you trying to do?" Jaime said. 

"What are you talking about?" she replied. 

"You know very well what I'm talking about," approaching her.

"I was doing nothing, just trying to keep a good relationship with our new captain, he could help me with what's on the council."

"Did you see how he looked at you?" Jaime said, feeling more angry.

Cersei ignored him and passed in front of the full mirror. "My husband will come. You should better leave." she said. Her skin was shining because of lavender oil and her hair looked like golden even in the moonlinght. Jaime felt he was getting harder just by looking at her.

He grabbed her behind her back and whispered in her ear "Your husband won't come and you know this better than I do. I asked you a question.

"Yes, I saw how he was looking at me. He was looking at my breasts and I bet he wants to fuck me so hard."

Jaime pulled her towards him with a momentary anger. He was still behind her but closer. 

"I can tell that you want to fuck me either, brother." she said proudly.

"If he ever looks at you like that again, I fuck you in front of his eyes and then kill him. You belong to me and I belong to you but after what you did I started to doubt about it."

"Punish me then." said Cersei. 

Jaime grabbed her by her wrist and turned her to himself. 

Her legs wrapped around her waist. And they started kissing with hunger. He kissed her deeply and carried her to the bed while kissing. He took off her nightgown and turned her then slapped her ass. 

"Will you do this again?" He asked. She didn't answer but sighed.He asked again. This time she said, "I'll decide after you fuck me." 

His cock was very hard, but he knew she was wet as much as he is hard.

He turned her around and slowly pulled out her underwear. After looking inside her eyes, he began to kiss her as if he was kissing her for the first time. He kissed her neck and started sucking her breasts. He knew that Cersei would protest so that he wouldn't leave mark, but he went on because he was very angry with her. It happened as he guessed. 

"You will leave a mark,"

"This is not my problem. Make an excuse for your husband."

Then she didn't say anything. She was holding his hair. Jaime began to lick her cunt after he moved his lips all over her body. This made her shiver. He entered her with one finger. He started to touch her clitoris. 

"Jaime yes, yes please like this. It's so good." She was repeating his name, breathing faster. He didn't want her come now. When he felt she was coming, he pulled back. She didn't expect that. 

"You can't come until I let you come." He turned her. "I will fuck you so hard and everybody in Red Keep will hear your scream."

And the he took her from behind. When he entered her, she moaned. He started to fuck her. He slapped her and then hold her hair. He got faster and heard she was screaming. Cersei never saw Jaime like this before but she liked it. He found her spots that she didn't even know they exist. He was moaning too right know. 

She pressed her mouth to the pillow so that her voice would not be heard. They came together, breathing hard. Jaime let her and layed down on the bed. Cersei layed down on his chest and lifted her head. 

"Jaime, I shouldn't have done what I did at the feast. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I already did."

And then he kissed her again.


End file.
